In general, a laundry processing device processes laundry through several operations such as washing, dehydration, and/or dry. Such a laundry processing device includes a washing machine that washes laundry such as clothing or bedding using an emulsification operation of detergent, a water flow operation occurring by a rotation of a washing tank or a washing blade, and a mechanical force in which the washing blade applies, a dryer that dries the laundry by applying hot wind or cold wind, and a refresher that smoothes a crease of clothing by applying steam and further includes a device that complexly provides several functions such as a dryer combined washing machine.